Assassin
I have been waiting for this opportunity to sink my blade into your flesh. Assassin Secretive. Elusive. Tactical. These three words best describes an assassin. They are clean, methodical killers, striking fear into the hearts of their enemies. Many assassins like to keep themselves out of danger and to strike out when the opportunity is right. Adventuring Assassins enjoy traveling on foot-- in fact, they'd prefer to do so, since it helps them to judge different habitats and terrain features up close, rather than from a distance. If ever they are in need of a backup plan, they know exactly where to go or what to do. Characteristics Most assassins tend to be less of a people-person, especially when it comes to combat. They do not enjoy taken advantage of, since it reduces their effectiveness of their attacks if they are seen or noticed too much. Therefore, many assassins live secretive lives, but they do enjoy traveling with groups every now and then. Other Classes Assassins really benefit with Fighters, because of their ability to distract their opponents, giving the assassin a window of opportunity to take the advantage over the opponent. They also function very well with spellcasters, since they could either shroud the area in a magical concealing barrier, or give the assassin a temporary boon of power to enhance their attacks. Role Striker -- Assassins deal as much damage as they can to their opponents, by making as many sneak attacks as possible. Game Rule Information Assassins have the following statistics-- Abilities Many assassins rely on their dexterous forms to take the advantage over their opponents. Assassins have a high Dexterity score to be able to hide behind enemy lines and to move silently across the battlefront. Assassins also have a pretty high Strength score to enhance the effectiveness of their attacks. They also have a good Intelligence score to pick locks and disable devices and traps for others to get through safely. Class Bonus Humans gain a +1 bonus to Reflex saves; Magi get a +1 bonus to melee attack rolls; Rygoliths and Genasi gain a +1 bonus to AC; Salomons gain a +1 bonus to Dexterity-related skill checks; Woodland Elves get a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls. Class Skills Assassin skills include: Balance, Bluff, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Gather Information, Hide, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Local, Terrain), Listen, Move Silently, Open Lock, Perform, Search, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Survival, Tumble Skill Points At 1st Level: (6'' + INT Modifier'') x 5 After 1st Level: 6 + INT Modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Assassins are proficient with the dagger, shortsword, quarterstaff, sling, and hand crossbow; carrying firearms can easily reveal their position. Assassins are proficient with all light armor; wearing heavier armor reduces their effectiveness to hide amongst the environment and also drags down their speed. Bonus Feats Assassins gain a Bonus Feat every 4 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain such feats. Sneak Attack Every once in a while, an opponent might not notice an assassin lurking in the shadows behind. When this happens, an assassin has a clear advantage over the target, called Combat Advantage. This occurs whenever the target cannot see or sense a nearby player, is knocked prone, is dazed, weakended, helpless, or unconscious, or if the target is marked in some instances. In the case of an Assassin, they have Combat Advantage over targets that cannot see or hear them, or do not act before their first turn in an encounter. When that is true, the assassin can deal a bonus 1d6 sneak attack damage with their melee or ranged attacks against that opponents. Once the opponent is hit, they no longer grant combat advantage, and they can tell where the player is. This bonus damage increases by 1d6 every 3 levels. Trap Sense At 1st level, an Assassin gains a +1 bonus to Reflex saves against traps, and this bonus increases by +1 every 4 levels. Uncanny Dodge At 6th Level, an Assassin can dodge an unwary attack to reduce the attacks damage by half. They can only dodge once per round. Uncanny Dodge provides a +1 bonus to AC and Flat-footed against traps or ranged attacks. Uncanny Dodge is an Immediate Action, so it doesn't have to be your turn to use Uncanny Dodge. The power recharges after the start of your turn. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 13th Level, an Assassin can doge an unwary attack a number of times equal to their Dexterity modifier per round. AC and Flat-footed bonus increases to +2. Special Abilities At 8th level, an Assassin gains an extra bonus to their various abilities, such as an increase in some skill checks, Evasion, and an increase in attack and/ or damage rolls. They gain another ability every 4 levels. Abilities do not stack. *'Combat Reflexes': An Assassin gains the Combat Reflexes feat as part of their bonus feats. *'Great Mobility': An assassin gains an extra 10 ft to their base land speed *'Greater Attack': An assassin gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls and a +2 bonus to damage rolls. *'Missed Opportunity': An assassin gains a +2 bonus to AC and Flat-footed against Attacks of Opportunity *'Evasion': If an Assassin makes a Reflex save against an effect that a save can end, the assassin takes half damage. Otherwise, the attack deals full damage on a failed Reflex save. An assassin can only use Evasion once per round. *'Improved Evasion': Prerequisite-- Evasion; If an assassin makes a Reflex save against an effect that a save can end, the assassin takes no damage. Otherwise, the assassin takes only half damage on a failed Reflex save. The assassin can use Evasion a number of times equal to their Dexterity modifier. *'Improved Senses': An assassin gains a +1 bonus to all Dexterity-related skill checks, and the next ability selection increases this bonus to +2. If you have selected this ability last, the assassin gains an automatic +2 bonus to the skill checks. Starting Packages Salomon Assassin Armor Leather Chest Armor (+2 AC, Speed- full, 4 lbs) Weapons Shortsword (1d6 damage, Critical 19/20 x2, Slashing) Sling (1d4 damage, Critical x2, Range 50 ft, Bludgeoning) Feat Stealthy Bonus Feat If Intelligence is 13 or Higher, Nimble Fingers; If not, Improved Initiative instead. Gear Sword belt, Belt pouch First Strike If the assassin acts before the opponents do at the start of the encounter, all opponents grant Combat Advantage until the start of the assassin's next turn. 'The Assassin: Table' Back to Classes Category:Classes